


Expecting

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Why did it have to be eggs?





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/gifts).

"Well, of course they're eggs," Kaworu said, as matter-of-factly as if _everyone_ put eggs in teenagers they barely knew.

Shinji looked like he wanted to drop through the floor. Ritsuko considered that a reasonable reaction, especially for Shinji. "What are they going to _do_ to me?" 

"Nothing!" Kaworu said, as if his honor had been insulted. "At least, they're not supposed to do anything." 

Ritsuko had had plenty of experience with what things were _supposed_ to do. "Kaworu-kun," she said, as though she had casual conversations with Angels who laid eggs in their teenaged lovers on a regular basis. "What, precisely, are they _supposed_ to do?" 

"Incubate until it's time for them to hatch, of course." 

Shinji looked a little green. 

Ritsuko pressed on. "And what happens when they hatch?" 

Kaworu, still disquietingly cheerful (really, they should have realized something was off with him when he wasn't as miserable as his fellow pilots), explained. Shinji, to his credit, mostly held it together as Kaworu detailed the process. According to Kaworu, the boy would 'lay' the eggs rectally ('it shouldn't even hurt'), and they would hatch almost immediately afterward. 

"They'll be beautiful," Kaworu said. 

"They'll be Angels," Shinji said, finally finding his voice, and Ritsuko could still be surprised by him, that _that_ was the first concern he voiced. 

"No," Kaworu said, looking shocked at the suggestion. "They'll be both. Human and Angel. Something different. Better." He smiled over at Shinji. "I can't wait to see what they'll look like." 

"You don't have to agree to this," Ritsuko said. "I think if we're very careful--" 

Shinji shook his head. "I don't know. That seems kind of risky." 

Risky. Like everything they did wasn't risky, in this new-old world where half of her colleagues had just decided to...die and not come back. Where for whatever reason, she’d clawed back into existence, and ended up back here, with these damaged children. Like anything here made any sense at all. "Think about it," she said. "This should be your choice." 

"Yeah," Shinji said, and Ritsuko caught the sarcasm. That was justified, she supposed. He'd certainly had plenty of 'choices' that weren't really his own. "I'll think about it." 

“I’ll put together multiple treatment plans,” she said. “We’ll make sure everything is covered.” 

"I don't understand," Shinji said. "We only--" 

Kaworu took his hand. "Only once," he said. "But that was all I needed. I'm sorry. I didn't really think any of this would happen. It was...compulsion, I guess." And love, of course, but this didn't seem like the right time to talk about love. Shinji was scared, and love scared him sometimes, too. "When I let you kill me, I thought it would be better to have you...that maybe we'd have peace with a second generation if we couldn't find it together. I didn't know you'd--" He squeezed Shinji's fingers. "You changed everything. And you made it possible for me to come back." 

"I'm still a teenager," he said. "You're--you're even younger than I am, right? Should we really be parenting a whole new species?" 

"Who better?" Kaworu said, grinning. "No one's ever done it before. Why not us?" 

Shinji looked at him, and oh, he was beautiful, his dark eyes damp and wide. The eggs would grow so strong, with a father like Shinji. 

"I love you," he said. "I think you love me, too. Don't you?" 

Shinji didn't answer, but he squeezed Kaworu's hand. Kaworu leaned over so their heads touched. After a while, Kaworu kissed his cheek, and Shinji turned his head so their lips could touch. Shinji kissed back, and Kaworu pulled him close. 

"I'll think about it," Shinji said, when they broke apart to breathe. 

"Thank you," Kaworu said. 

Sometimes Ritsuko really wished that Misato was still around. Sure, she was coarse and slutty sometimes, but she was probably the only person Ritsuko had ever met who could handle the absurdity of an Angel knocking up one of their pilots. With eggs. (Imagine what Yui would think. Was this the future she'd thought she was working for?) 

But Ritsuko had been stubborn enough to live, and that meant there she was, sitting on the roof with a mai tai, wondering how she'd fallen from NERV scientist to egg obstetrician. Suzuhara found her there about the time she drained the glass. "Shinji says he's pregnant," he said, because he always had cut right to the point. "With Angel eggs." 

"That's what it looks like," she said, and wished she'd made a bigger mai tai. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I'm not going to do anything until Shinji decides what he wants." 

Suzuhara sat next to her. "It's a funny thing," he said. "When we were pilots, we were supposed to sit down and take orders. Now that everything bad's happened, it's time for us to make our own choices, whether we want to or not." 

"So you think I have the right to tell him what to do about this?" 

He sighed. "No. But...you’ll take care of him? If it's not as easy as Kaworu said it would be?" 

"Of course," she said. "That's my job." 

"Everyone's job is different now." 

"I'm still a scientist who pledged to take care of our pilots." For certain definitions of _care,_ at least. And she wasn't about to make the rebirth of the world make a liar out of her. 

Suzuhara sighed. "Right." He straightened back up. "I guess that's all I can ask." 

She listened as he walked back toward the stairs. "Thanks," he said. 

Ritsuko just nodded. 

Kaworu found Shinji sitting at the edge of the water, his knees pulled up to his chin. "Hi," he said, sitting next to him. The sand was wet. He was going to need to wash his trousers later. 

Shinji didn't move. Kaworu wanted to put his hand on Shinji's shoulder, but he wasn't sure Shinji would want him to. So he waited. 

"We made the choice to come back," Shinji said. "All of us who are here." 

Kaworu nodded. 

"I think...I chose to come back like I was, right? I didn't try to make myself stronger or smarter. At least I don't think I did." 

"You're perfect the way you are," Kaworu said. 

Shinji laughed, and it sounded bitter, though Kaworu wasn't sure why. "I could have changed things," he said. "Everything had changed. It's a whole different world, right?" 

"Right," Kaworu said. "That's why I could come back." 

"So I could keep what I wanted," he said. "I don't remember that well what happened, but I remember that." 

Kaworu still wasn't sure where this was going, but Shinji seemed a lot calmer than he had been, so he stayed still and kept listening. The tide kept creeping closer, but Shinji didn't seem to mind, so Kaworu didn't worry about it. 

"I think I wanted them," he said. 

Kaworu didn't know what to say. Telling Shinji he loved him again would be true, but it seemed like it might be one of the times that Shinji got upset when he said it. He was getting better at not upsetting Shinji. 

Shinji was looking at him, though, so he needed to say something. 

He went with another truth: "I'm glad." 

"I don't--I don't want to do this by myself. You have to promise me--" 

"I promise," Kaworu said. "I want to be with you. I want to parent these children. I want to be part of this future." 

"You won't leave." 

Kaworu felt a strange twist in his stomach. "Of course not," he said. 

Shinji's gaze had gone back to the ocean. The waves were so steady and calm. "I just--" He swallowed, and then started again. "You _died._ You made me kill you!" 

The waves were very blue, too. Kaworu could feel how wet his trousers were getting. "I know," he said, after a while. "But it's different now." 

_"How can I know that?"_

"I didn't lie to you, Shinji." _You were always precious to me. You deserve love. You had to kill me, and I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to do it._

Shinji didn't answer. 

"I came back," he said. "I want this, too." 

"Are you--" 

He moved closer to Shinji. "I'm sure," he said. "I promise." 

Shinji threw his arms around Kaworu, startling him, and Kaworu fell a little back into the sand. "Promise again," he said, into Kaworu's shoulder. 

"Of course," Kaworu said, and pressed a kiss to Shinji's temple. "I promise. I'm here. Always." 

"Okay," he said. "We'll...we'll do this." 

"I love you," Kaworu said. 

"I know," Shinji said. "I'm glad you came back." 

"Me too," Kaworu said. 

Shinji sighed. "I don't know what Asuka will say." 

"She'll probably yell." 

Shinji laughed a little, but this time it wasn't as bitter. "Probably," he said. "We're getting wet. We should probably go home." 

"Probably," he said. "I can make dinner." 

Shinji stepped back and stood up. "Okay," he said, and gave Kaworu his hand to help get him to his feet. "We can see if Asuka wants to have lunch with us tomorrow. We can tell her then." He let Kaworu kiss his cheek. "I wish we still had restaurants sometimes. She'd be less likely to yell in a public place." 

"Would she?" 

Shinji smiled at him a little. "Good question. But it'd be worth a try." 

Kaworu knew Shinji would never understand that Kaworu loved him for saying things like that. So he just followed Shinji back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly ignores anything after the original series and plays fast and loose with what the world would be like after Episode 26.


End file.
